


Don't They Know It's the End of the World

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 coda, Coda, Fix-It, M/M, anyway i tried, no seriously what the fuck, what the fuck was that, who can fix garbage of that sheer magnitude, worst episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Sam and Dean have a conversation about the people they've lost along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had heard people say things like they couldn't believe the world was still turning. Old songs talking about why the birds kept singing.

Only now, they weren't.

Only now, there was nothing left.

Just them, and the hollow carved into his chest.

Somehow, the world vanishing didn't make him feel like it understood the loss of Castiel.

Something was wrong with his tongue, his mouth, his hangover -

why didn't he ask Jack to bring Cas home?

He kinda assumed that -

well, he was the kid's _father,_ he must want -

but Jack wanted to be hands-off.

Dean drove down the highway with Sam by his side and once upon a time this would have been enough for him. 

But then -

things had changed.

Things he wanted as a child, hugs, his dad and Sam safe, for all the horror never to have happened.

Things he wanted as a teenager, to get laid, to become a rock star, to stay with Sonny -

Things he wanted that night he broke into Sam's room to tear him away of a life resembling normality.

Point was, _those things all changed._

Dean was gaining on the other side of forty.

One day, he'd be fifty. Then sixty.

If he didn't go out guns blazing, which was looking less and less likely.

Just like a lot of idiot guys who believed they'd live fast and die young, Dean Winchester had no idea what to do with the years that had been given to him.

What kind of meaning to make out of the fact that, if he _did_ survive, hell -

it was possible he had another forty years left in him.

Like Inigo Montoya, now that his purpose had been fulfilled, he didn't really know what to do.

And just like every other time he didn't know what to do, he just kept driving.

***

"It's empty."

"What?" asked Sam, waking up with a yawn in the yellow-gold warmth of an autumn afternoon, Baby eating up the miles.

"This world, this way," said Dean, shaking his head. "It's _empty._ Without - without people, Sam."

"What do you mean? There's tons of people."

" _Our_ people."

Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he stared down the highway as if it had personally offended him.

"Thing is," he said slowly, "thing is, we've never _really_ been alone, right? I mean. There's Missouri, and Bobby, and Dad. Garth, Rowena, Ellen, Jo, Charlie - and now it just feels empty. This is the life I might've wanted once, but - "

Sam nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And - well. I miss Eileen. And Cas."

Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him, asking without asking for Dean to explain what happened.

Dean's jaw tightened.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I'm not that guy," he said softly. "That's not who I am."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Castiel is in love with me," Dean announced. "It's how he got the Empty to come take him."

Sam failed to be impressed or even a little surprised.

"And?"

"And?!" repeated Dean. "What the hell kinda thing is that to say, _and -_ "

"And did you say anything back?" Sam finished.

Dean sighed.

"There was no time," he said. "And I didn't want that to be the last memory I - "

This time he did clamp down on his feelings, mainly because he was driving and didn't want to give voice to the horrible dark thing crawling up his throat and threatening to consume him.

"Why didn't you ask Jack to bring him back?" asked Sam.

"Why didn't you ask him to bring Eileen back?" countered Dean.

Sam sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's fair," he said. "I dunno, guess I was thinking I might - she might..."

He trailed off and Dean nodded.

"I thought the same."

"So...does that mean it's up to us?" asked Sam. " _We_ have to get them back?"

"Maybe," said Dean. "What do you say? You prefer hanging out with just me, or you wanna get our friends back?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Sam. "You're a pain in the ass. Of course I want our friends back."

"Then it's official," said Dean. "Two pains in the ass, next case: get our friends back."

Sam was quiet for a while.

"And Cas."

"And Cas," said Dean. "Any reason you're singling him out?"

"I think he's a little more than just your friend, Dean."

"Aw, c'mon - "

"Dean."

Dean sighed.

He stepped on the gas.

"Damn straight," he said, and the brothers Winchester took off down the road to save their friends and their guardian angel.

Who was, maybe, just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on "The End of the World", written by Arthur Kent and Sylvia Dee for Skeeter Davis. I am most familiar with the Herman's Hermits cover of this one. Two things you can count on when you're on the road: NPR, and the oldies station.


	2. Author's Note

This episode is hands-down the worst of the entire series. I mean, talk about disappointing literally _everyone_. Destiel or not, it was the most out of character, awful editing, ridiculous garbage I have seen in all the fifteen years of this program.

What the fuck, man. Anyway, here's something I tried, but nobody can fix this mess.

Best of luck for the last one.


End file.
